The Lunar Diviner
by IRON ZODIAC
Summary: After being Rejected to be trained Naruto gets trained from someone else someone or something else !Super powered Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

**For my other story Metal Blood, Crystal Soul will be on Hold .**

**I will get back to it as soon.**

**"I do not own Naruto, No matter How much I want to.**

* * *

Prologue 

"What do you mean you can't train me!"

It was 1 day after the preliminaries Naruto had to face Neji in one month he knew he needed all the training he can get, but Kakashi refused to train him. "Sorry Naruto but Sasuke needs training and I'm the only one that can help him."

"BULL SHIT! You know you just want to train him because hes a genius." shouted Naruto

Kakashi knew Naruto was right. He did just want to train him because he was genius, but he wasn't going to let anyone let alone a demon talk to him like that." LISTEN YOU LITTLE DEMON I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT DON"T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT I AM YOUR TEACHER!"

Naruto was shocked at his words "WHAT HAVE YOU TAUGHT ME EXCEPT HOW TO CLIMB A FUCKING TREE AND SOME SHIT ABOUT TEAMWORK WHEN EVERYONE ON MY TEAM HATES ME! I ASK FOR HELP AND YOU DON'T EVEN THROW A SCROLL MY WAY SOME FUCKING TEACHER YOU ARE I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU THE MISTAKE YOU MADE I AM TRAINING ON MY OWN! THEN YOU'LL BE SORRY WHEN I'M STRONGER THEN SASUKE " Naruto screamed out at the top of his lungs.

"HA! LIKE A LITTLE DEMON LIKE YOU COULD GET STRONGER THEN A UCHIHA! screamed KAKASHI

Naruto ran all the way home ignoring the hateful glares at him. When Naruto got home he quickly packed all his stuff in a back pack. He left a Note saying he was going camping so he can train. Naruto then ran into the deep forest so he can began his training.

Naruto first started off with punching a tree so he can reduce stress. He then started doing pushups running and then Chakra excercises till he passed out from chakra exhaustion. Unknown to Naruto somebody was watching him train.

Later at Night

Naruto woke up noticing a figure wearing a cloak was watching him. Naruto finally got a good look at the person. He was wearing a cloak with red clouds on it he had the same eyes and hair like Sasuke."Who are you" Naruto asked

"So the little demon finally woke up"said the cloaked man

Naruto was mad even strangers that he had never seen in his life are calling he a demon" If you are going to call me a demon then I will act like one!" shouted Naruto as he looked into the man's eyes

"You'll never get the chance _Tsukiyomi!(I think "Moon of the Underworld)_" shouted the cloaked.

Everything seemed to go black and red. Naruto noticed that he was tied to a post. "For three days you will be totured" said the cloaked man

Then for some reason the cloaked man started feeling a strange sensation something he haven't felt for a long time, fear. He quickly shook it off. Then he stabbed Naruto every time he stabbed Naruto he felt a pinch, and noticed that Naruto seemed like he couldn't feel anything. Everytime he stabbed Naruto the pinch got worse and worse. The cloaked man was starting to worry he stabbed one more time. He screamed of agony he closed his eyes as he felt the pain. He opened them once again to noticed he was tied up to the post and he was looking at himself stabbing himself over and over again and he couldn't stopped the pain was worse and worse.

It felt like days he was stuck up on the post. Then to the man's look alike whispered something to the mans horror"One second".

The man screamed in fear. The man was desperation and adrenaline was catching up to him he struggled and struggled till he broke free

"Kai!"(Realease) the man screamed only to noticed that nothing happened

"Kai!" he screamed

"Kai!"

"Kai!"

"Kai!"

"Kai!"

**"Ku Ku Ku Ku your soul is mine!" **a loud demonic voice yelled as black chains shot out the ground and wrapped around the cloaked man and lifted him up in the air. He screamed as he saw a portal that he was sure was hell itself. The chains tighten and jerked him down towards the portal with him screaming the whole time. When he was one inch closer everything stopped. The Genjustu was gone.

He screamed, he screamed as loud as he could till finally he was aware of himself. He knew that he was on the brink of insanity he ran away as fast as he could. Into the darkness of the forest. Naruto only watch as the man ran away screaming for his life. The fatigue finally caught up to him. He fell to his knees and fell into the sweet abyss know as unconciousness.

Prologue end

* * *

**So what do you guy think pretty cool huh**

**Send lots of reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

I won't own Naruto, I can't own Naruto, I will not own Naruto Man I wish I own Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Ugh, Where am I?" Naruto said as he got to his knees and noticed a big cage in front of him. With a piece of paper that says seal on it.

All Naruto could see was ninetails and two slitted crimson eyes"Kyuubi" Naruto whispered with fear in his whisper

**"So pathetically short human we finally meet"** Said the Kyuubi

"Who are you calling short you fucking furball" screamed Naruto

**"Don't call me a furball you twit, anyway I came to tell you that I'm going to train you"**

"WHAT!"

**"I said I'm going to train you"**

"Why"

**" I don't want a weak vessel"** what Kyuubi said was half true he felt bad that Naruto was refused to become strong because of him.

" I thought you were evil"

**"Just because I killed thousands of people doesn't mean I'm evil"**

"Yes it does"

**"No it don't"**

"Yes, it does"

**"You dare question my judgement, me the mighty Kyuubi the destroyer of villages, god of chaos, the king of demons and Hell!"** roared Kyuubi

"Yes I dare question the judgement of a monster who is being held back by a peice of paper with writing on it" Yelled Naruto

There was a complete silence**"I hate you so, so much"**

"I love you too"

They both roared in laughter**"Okay any questions"** kyuubi said wiping the tears of laughter away.

"So what will you be teaching me"

**"Different things ,but mainly your bloodline**

Naruto was shocked"I have a bloodline"

"**Yes and it is very powerful"**

Two scrolls appeared at Naruto's feet. One had the Kanji symbol for Moon and the Other for Sun.

**"Read "Moon"**

Naruto nodded

_Their are three parts of this blood line Moon, Space, and Nothingness. Our powers increase by any negative emotion that is toward us. We don't like the idea but we don't have a choice._

_1st level :Moon is the 1st level. The techniques are based on the Moon. During the night is when we are strongest. During the day we have a counter the **Tsuki Kuchiyose no jusu(**Moon summoning). Which we can summon different types of moons that increase our strength by the type of moon we summoned. We specialize in Kenjustu, Taijustu, and Ninjustu. We have a special moon armor that we can summon by will which can nullify physical attacks and raise our strength and make it easier to control our moon powers. For weapons there are five of them and they are based on your personality but the last one is the same an oddly shaped claymore(It looks like Saix weapon from KH2) You can summon as many of these weapons with just a tad bit of chakra._

_When you complete stage one you will have complete control of the form known as "Beserker". Your power will increase by five. This level is triggered by rage, anger, or if your life is at stake.If not you will be on a rampage and go after the last thing you thought about after that you will go after the next closest thing to you after that you will go after everything else. You will also recieve **Tsukigan**(Moon eye). Unlike the Byakugan you can see in 360 degrees compared to their 359 degrees. We can see through anything, They can see Tenkestus and Through anything._

_2nd Level: Space is just like it sounds. You can control the fabric of space meaning you can walk in midair change the terrain and instantaneously teleport to any place you seen. The space armor allows you to control it easier also. We have yet found a way to combine both space and moon. Cause you can't seem to use both at the same time. This level is really a long distance level since the weapon is an Arrow-gun(not a crossbow). The weapon shoots chakra made arrow heads at rapid fire._

_3rd level: Nothingness is a combination of the first and second level. You will mastery over them to the point of being a demi-god. Only a few will be able to match your power the only one who could match is the are the people who mastered the 3rd level the Sun clan. For weapons will be laser-like beams that come out the palms of our hands(A/n like Xemnas from KH2). It can be used as a sword or a projectile._

"My clan is powerful"

**"Naruto before you read "Sun" I want to tell you about that side of your family"**

"What about it?"

**"That's your mother's and sister side of the family and some of the people of that clan is still alive"**

"Yeah! I have family members I'm so happy" Naruto yelled out with joy

**"Naruto I have bad news"** naruto stopped jumping around to look at Kyuubi**"Your mother knows who you are and about me. She left and with your twin sister to her clan in Sun country and she abandoned you."**

The end

* * *

Yes Naruto in this story is like Saix. If you wanted a hint you could have read the title. **But it is not a crossover**

Naruto sister will be using Sun justu while Naruto uses Moon.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm for any pairing **besides** Sakura and Yaoi.**

**vote now**

**I do not own naruto**

**Let the story begin **

**

* * *

**

"No! You're Lying!"

**"I'm not lying I'm sorry kit"**

"But I'm her child why didn't she take me with her"

**"I don't know, demons take care of there young no matter what."**

It was then that Kyuubi noticed a spike of Chakra. He knew what was happening to Naruto

**"No kit stop!"**

Kyuubi noticed that Naruto was looking more and more insane. A sign that Naruto was entering "Beserker" mode and Kyuubi's words were falling on deaf ears. Kyuubi had to do something fast if Naruto's consciousness was going beserk Naruto body would be killing people left and right.

Naruto felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. He looked to notice a man with red hair and crimson colored slitted eyes."Kyuubi"

Naruto and Kyuubi suddenly felt a huge amount of pressure on their minds. They screamed in agony their minds felt like somebody was trying to tear out their minds from skulls. Kyuubi then appeared back into his cage. Naruto fell to his knees**."Kit are you okay"**

Naruto was still grasping his head trying to comfort his monster headache." Kyuubi what happen"

**"It seems you taken my memories"**

"So that means I can remember everything you can"

**"No, if you did you head will explode no pun included" **Naruto winced at the thought**"It will come over time, but how much do you remember"**

"I think I know a few Oni justus, and most of the things of the 1st level of both Sun and Moon"

**"Look kit just so you know even though you know the handseals you still need to practice everything you know."**

Naruto nodded

**"Let the torture began"**

Naruto sweat drop.

* * *

2 wks. Later(A/n I only time skipped cause I know ya'll won't to see naruto in action) 

Naruto was rapidly improving learning justu after justu because of Kyuubi's memories. Naruto was easily able to do Oni justus since Kyuubi did them. Ordinary justus were harder since Kyuubi didn't know how much chakra to do them just the handseals

Naruto was able to master Moon level. It seemed that Naruto was a genious or which he preferred to be called "gifted" in his own clan. Naruto was also able to master the 1st level of Sun (A/n Sun clan will be described at the end). Naruto even though he hated his mother thought it would be a good idea to whip both his mom and his sisters ass with it.

Naruto once ask Kyuubi how he knew so many of his clans techniques. Kyuubi replied that during the 3rd(A/n I don't care if it is right or wrong if I did I would have fixed it) secret war Demons watch the wars like they would T.V. Meaning since his clan was from the Moon country they were allied to Konoha. Sun clan was allied to Konoha also but secretly worked for Iwa to destroy the Moon clan. While the Moon clan really didn't give a flying fuck about them. So kyuubi was able to see every justu from both clans. Naruto easily understood not only was his Mother fucked up for being such attention wanting other clan destroying child leaving bitch but her whole family was too. Naruto eagerly said that he wanted nothing to do with that clan except whip their ass with their justu's.

Naruto weapons that he earned from the Moon which he named himself were:

Moon's Agony and Despair: two 3ft in length 3 ft. by width axes that had a razor sharp saw like blade axe. The hilt was Black with a clear gem in the middle. The blade was a gun metal black that didn't seem to reflect sun light. In the Middle of the blade was a gem that screamed blood since it was the color of blood.

Moon Judgement: A gigantic Hammer as big as a table. Which also screemed 'you get hit by me just kill yourself you won't be walking again.' The blade looked heavy but with Naruto training it was like another arm.

Moon Lance: a 6ft. pole woth a two blades at the end. One is white the other is black. In the middle of the Black colred lance is a White crystal. In the middle of the White blade was a black crystal

Moon's Chaos: A 1ft blade that is attached to the arms by a black chain. If swung all you have to do is tug a bit and they come right back.(A/n like from god of war)

Lunar Diviner: This had to be the wierdest looking blade Naruto has ever seen. It was completely indescribable.(A/n look at the bottom of the screen). It looked like a mutated claymore.

For some reason he didn't recieve the weapons for the Sun's clan. He also required the Tuskigan and knew all the Moon summonings. Naruto though was having trouble mastering space since Kyuubi was barely able to see that level.

Naruto finally thought it was time to go back to Konoha, but first stop the hot springs.

Chapter ends

**Don't worry about the memory thing it's just to help Naruto out with something he does later.**

**If you want to see what Naruto's 5th weapon is like go to and type in Saix and look in images.**

**Sun is focused on speed. They control Sun justus. They control Time. And I really can't think of a name for the last level if you can think of one please oh please put it in the reviews.**

**Just like the Moon they also have a transformation called "Fury"**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have an idea for a pairing**

**If I own Naruto I wouldn't be on this site.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Naruto finally reached the hot springs to notice a man was peeking at women. Naruto quickly ran behind him and yelled"HENTAI"

"AHHHHH" all the girls in the bath screamed

They ran to the voice not even caring that they were still naked and start beating on both the man and Naruto. They finally left after 15 minutes."Why did you do that know I will never finish my book" screamed the tall white haired man said as he stood up.

"Because you shouldn't be peeking on women"screamed Naruto

"Baka, with out my "studying I can never finish my book and you ruined it" the man said as he took out a copy of the infamous, the terrifingly perverted orange book.

"Oh my kami your the author of that piece of perverted shit" Naruto said" give me a copy"unkniwn to some people Naruto was a tad bit of a closet pervert because of what happened.

Naruto could remembered every nude girl Kyuubi showed and mentally shuddered at the thought of much blood he loss. If you know what I mean. Causing Kyuubi to giggle.

"Aren't you a little to young to be reading these books" said the white haired man

"Aren't you a little to old to be jacking off to some porno, and peeping at girls you lonely perverted genious of a bastard"

" You wrong I'm not not a pervert I'm a-"

"Super pervert , right, right, right" said Naruto as he interrupted the tall man

"You seem to know a lot about me"

" I know you're a pervert and I know you are the strongest of the 3 Sannin"

"What makes you think I'm the strongest of the three sannin"

"You're Stronger then Itachi and Itachi is stronger than Orochimaru and Orochimaru is stronger then Tsunade"(A/n it is true, based of the series Itachi himself said that If he faced Jiraiya even with back up he would be able to kill him, Kisame, and the backup but he will probably die with them)

" but, I can't remember your name" said Naruto causing the man to face fault.

"Listen kid cause I'm only going to say this once" said the man as he started a weird dance " I'm the gre-

"Oh I know your Jiraiyo" causing "Jiraiyo" to face fault" Jiraiye, Jiraiya yeah. thats it Jiraiya"

"Yep, thats me its about god damn time."

**"Kit ask this guy to train you"**

_'Why'_

**"Because he trained both your father and that bitch that gave birth to you"**

Naruto nodded mentally "Can you train me on my bloodlines. You should be able to help me with it."

Jiraiya arched an eyebrow "That matters what bloodline is it?"

"The Sun and Moon"

Jiraiya was a tad bit taken back he didn't expect Naruto to know his clan.

"How far are you and How long have you known about it"

"I known for about 2 weeks and mastered the first levels of both"

Jiraiya was beyond shocked it took a year for the 4th to master Moon and his mom about 6 months, After the 3rd hidden war."I thought you were a dope but it seems that you are a genious."

"Please don't give me that title its for snobby stick up the asses that think the world revovles around them"

Jiraiya grew a little respect for Naruto." Okay Naruto meet me here at 10 p.m. tomorrow.

* * *

The next day

Naruto was walking back to the hot springs, and he saw Jiraiya peeping again and decided he should finish it up. Instead of yelling pervert he decided that instead he would just tapping him on the shoulder.

"Come on Ero-sennin"

"What did you call me"

"I said Ero-sennin now come on"

Jiraiya just ignored him and and continued peeping. Naruto then used **Orioke no justu. **

Showing a nude girl causing males and some females to get a nose bleed."Oh Jiraiya-kun will you please help me train" said the transformed blonde in a seductive voice

"YES! YES I WILL TRAIN YOU" screamed the perverted hermit

"You promise" in a cute whiny voice

"Yes"

Naruto then transformed back"good" and he dragged Jiraiya to a training ground

"god dammit"

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya who released himself from Naruto's grasp had finally got to a training ground.

**"Yo kit I got an idea on how to make you stronger**

_'How?'_

**"You can make time longer between you and the pervert"**

_"That's a pretty good idea so whats the handseals"_

A set of handseals appeared in his head."Yo, Jiraiya I can make time longer the Kyuubi just told me how"

Jiraiya eyes widened" You can talk to Kyuubi"

"Yeah, but don't worry about the furball he's actually pretty nice, and no he isn't trying to trick me I can tell since he is in my mind"

"Well I'll take your word for it. So how long does it freeze time"

"I'm going to do it for 2 1/2 weeks so that meens there it will be 2 1/2 years."

"Anything else we need to know"

"We won't age except we will probably get more muscles and taller. We won't need any food or water, and everything around you moves in very slow motion are you ready"

Jiraiya nodded and Naruto started the handseals and finished with the last and vanished to the entire world.

* * *

**Don't worry when Naruto is finish training he will be at Sannin level. He is weaker than Itachi Orochimaru and etc. but stronger than anybody under Sannin.**

**I will start writing longer chapters **

**RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR** **RnR RnR RnR RnRRnR RnR RnR RnR ****RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR** **RnR RnR RnR RnRRnR RnR RnR RnRRnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR** **RnR RnR RnR RnRRnR RnR RnR RnRRnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR** **RnR RnR RnR RnRRnR RnR RnR RnRRnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR RnR** **RnR RnR RnR RnRRnR RnR RnR RnR**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know your ready to read some of my awesome fic **

**To Hoyt, **

**What is your review talking about**

wow hes really cheap, hes just gonna walk into an arena with sasuke look at him and in a flash hes suddenly gonna be on that pole and lots of narutos will just appear (not even like phase or poof in i mean just they appear like when kakashi does that shunshin and the leaves hit and he was there

**See what the hell is this supposed to mean I haven't even used Kage Bunshin yet. **

Guess what I own Naruto...(Really)...No

* * *

Chapter 5

At the Chunin exams.

"Naruto your match is up if you are not here in the next 30 seconds you are disqualified" Shouted the announcer

Nobody cared that much about the match except if Naruto gets beaten.

Kakashi and Sasuke were in the back in the arena Sasuke asked if he should keep the Sharingan on but Kakashi told him that there is nothing Naruto has worth copying( thats what he thinks)

"Looks like he won't be showing up he shouldn't anyways its not like he was going to win any way" said the cyclopean bastard

"Hn" "Dobe"

"I knew it was my fate to win this match even if he did come he is still a weakling and always will be." mumbled Neji

In the waiting area

"I don't blame him its not like he could win anyway" sighed Temari

"Infact I would bet he is at home right now crying himself to sleep" Kankuro said with laughs in between

Everybody in the stands except a few were whispering about how weak Naruto was.

Little did they know Naruto was there and he heard every single bit of it

Back into the arena

" 5 seconds left 4...3...2...(BOOM!)

A large dust cloud showed up making little fire crackers went all up in the air. After about 20 seconds the cloud dissappeared showing a blonde hair ninja wearing orange(You weren't expecting that were you)

Naruto looked exactly the same. Up in the stands Kakashi was saying in a low tone "see I told you" "dobe"

"Are you two ready" they both nodded

" First Match Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuuga Neji. BEGIN!"(Naruto scoffed at the name since it was his mothers last name)

_'He is completely confident making it funner for me to break him" Neji thought _

"I don't know why you didn't just stay home. You are a failure and you always will be."

"Your destiny was decided at birth. Your fate was sealed when I was picked to be your opponent. Once you became a dead-last you will always be a dead last a failure among the many failures"

"Oh, please shut the fuck up" said Naruto

"Why can't handle the truth everbody is guided by the same fate." inquired the Hyuuga" Only a few people in this world have been selected to have the strength to become a Kage"

"Neji please tell me you don't believe in that crap"

"Of couse I believe in it. Cause I have proof that everything is controlled by destiny" Said Neji as he pulled down his head band to show a green Swastika on his for head.

Naruto already knew about the Caged Bird Seal " this is living proof that fate exist"

"I have a question about your 'fate' theory" said Naruto

"You said that every person is guided by fate so in other words you mean that if absolutely anybody is a deadlast they will always fail and be weak and they can never beat a Genious. If thats true then that is the biggest ship load of bull-shit I have ever heard. I can already name 3 people who were dobes but have become strong." Naruto replied

"First is Jiraiya one of the Legendary Sannin. He was the dobe of his generation and he is the strongest of the Sannin. So you mean to tell me you can beat him. Second the 4th Hokage he was a dobe also, but he is the greatest ninja in the world. 3rd is me you said that dobes will always fail in everything but I'm right here in front of you about to fight you. I passed Genin exams I succeded in the Chuunin exams up to this point. Yep, fate just controls every little thing" the blonde said with sarcasm at the end

Neji was furious how dare he try to belittle him. Neji dashed towards Naruto who was staring right at him looking as if the end of his life was coming towards. Neji pulled his hand back and Jyuukend(Sp?) right in the with enough force Naruto was fell on his and hit the ground.

Neji finally calmed down. He noticed Naruto twitch" How does it feel to know that you will never become Hokage cause I will do it for you" Said Neji repeating every word that Kiba said in the prelimaries turning his back towards Naruto.

"Since you won't be going anywhere I mind as well tell you my life story"

"Hey Neji you here that?" said Naruto

Neji turned around to notice that Naruto was standing up, but what caught his attention was there seemed to be a thread in his hand. It was then something else caught his attention the thread was connected to the ground.

"Thats the sound of me not caring" Naruto then opened his palm then BOOM! the was a huge mushroom cloud in the stadium. The ground shook uncontrolably. Neji was finally able to get himself off the ground. Naruto stepped out of the clouds looking completely different then before. Naruto was about an inch taller than Neji. Naruto was wearing Black Cargo pants. With a Black sleeveless spandex shirt showing off his huge muscle bound chest and massive arms. On the front of Naruto's shirt was a Kanji symbol meaning Moon and Sun. On the Bottom of Naruto's Pants were the Kanji symbol Space and Time on of the Kanji symbol on each pants leg. All four Kanji's then move towards Naruto's back. The Kanji symbols then met together and they words swirled together making a new word. A new bloodline for the whole world to witness its awesome power 'Void'.

chapter end

* * *

**move list**

_**Space release :Atom Strings:**_ _I got this move from a theory. Naruto grabs the line of atoms pulls on it and let go making the string rush back to the position it was once in. The string moves so fast that it collides the atoms surrounding it causing the atom to slightly split. Making a small atomic explosion. The ground shook because the string smack the earth like a rubber band. Naruto can pull the string from anywhere even people. If Naruto did use it on people then they might die it really depends on how far Naruto pulls the strings back. _

**_I don't care I welcome Flames just R&R please I don't get 15 reviews I will stop the story_**

**_I don't care I welcome Flames just R&R please I don't get 15 reviews I will stop the story_**

**_I don't care I welcome Flames just R&R please I don't get 15 reviews I will stop the story_**

**_I don't care I welcome Flames just R&R please I don't get 15 reviews I will stop the story_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I haven't updated so long I was to busy having a life...(no offence)**

**For my faithful reviewers I lied about the " If you don't send 15 reviews or I will cancel the story" I just wanted to see if people really did like this story. I could tell people liked because my story has +75 reviews**

**Also why are you people trippin about last chapter the fight barely started and people are acting like the fight finished.**

**I really don't know if the 4th was a dobe.**

**disclaimer: me no own **

**Let the ass whoppin begin**

* * *

Back to the ass whop- I mean fight.

Naruto was finally able to combine the space and moon armor together so he can use both at once. Then he combined sun and time armor then he combined all of them together which made "Void". He would never been able to have done it if Naruto wasn't able to do access kyuubi's memories.

Neji starred at the change Naruto, only for Naruto to stare back. It went on for minutes seeming like hours. people sitting on the edge of thier seats in anticipation. Naruto decided to start it and dashed towards Neji. Neji quickly activated the **'Byakugan' **and ducked as Naruto threw a punch. Neji quickly a got a kunai and stabbed Naruto in the stomach. Only for Naruto to catch his hand. Naruto did a front flip and threw Neji in the air and got the kunai that was in Neji's hand at the same time. Neji quickly got his balance and threw a shuriken at Naruto. Naruto threw his kunai back at the shuriken knocking the shuriken out of its path. Neji was finally on the ground only for Naruto to disappear. Neji looked everywhere until he felt a presence behind him. Neji turns his head only to receive a fist to the face. knocking him to the wall hard. Neji was still on his feet with his eyes close because of the pain. When he opened his eyes he saw Naruto rushing towards for another punch. Before Naruto could punch him Neji jumped out the way. Only to see something that scared him and anybody else who saw it.

Naruto's hand was completely inside the wall that wasn't much except for the fact that the huge wall was knocked back at least a foot away from where it used to be. Naruto then took his arm out of the hole and pulled the wall back into it's place. Naruto then looked back at Neji with full blown hate in his eyes. Neji flinched at the glare.

* * *

Deep in the stands of the feudal lords there was a woman and a girl both with black hair were wearing a Sun ninja head band. She remembered that stregnth that stregnth only capable of a person from the Moon clan. Then she remembered the child that she abandoned. She looked at her daughter then to Naruto back and forth till she felt dizzy. "Oh, Shit" said the black haired woman with eyes she knew one thing she was screwed.

* * *

Neji then made as much distance as possible. Naruto didn't move. Neji decided to take advantage of the situation with his two-cents." Whats the matter deadlast don't have the balls to attack me."

Neji felt good after saying while most was worried about his sanity" No, I have them right here" said Naruto as he digged into his pockets taking out five balls each with a word on it that if you read it would say " the balls to attack you".

While everybody thought that was hilarious Neji was furious. Naruto then dropped the balls and dashed to Neji. Neji then decided to use his trump card. **"Hakkeshō Kaiten" **as Naruto got closer Neji began to spin but realize he couldn't thats when he looked down and noticed two arms grasped on his legs." This is for everyone you picked on" **"Konbostu!(Soul punisher)" **Naruto cried as he punched Neji in the stomach. A bluish clone of Neji shot out of Neji's back. Neji wide-eyed as he felt like every sip of air within his body was sapped out. He was suffocating and he felt like he was going to die at any minute. and he knew he never wanted to feel this pain again. Then the bluish clone exploded as it dispersed and Neji gasped for air.2 clones then popped out of the ground each with kunai to Neji's neck. Then some people who was in the crowds jumped to the edge of the stands towards the arena. The Arrow-guns appeared in both thier hands and they aimed at Neji. They were then surrounded by clouds and were shadow clones of Naruto.

Neji was shocked " How? When? How did you beat me!"

" Let's start from the beginning. Before I got here I used **Kage Bunshin **and **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu(Earth realease: Inner Decapitation no justu) **in front of the entrance and the clones then traveled underground to this spot. I knew where they were so I lead you here. Then I sent some more clones then they** Henge'd **into different people. They then walked into the stands and act like normal people then if things look ugly they can jump in and execute an ambush. Then since you are a Hyuuga you are a close-range fighter making this part vital if I was outmatched. Then while you was busy dodging then I would have a chance to attck. So I took control of that and I know your Byakugan can't see underground. That Neji is how you a Genius, by a deadlast you just got your ass whoopped"

"NOW I WILL FINISH THIS." Naruto yelled as he summoned a huge amount of Chakra as Neji pissed his pants from fear and closed his eyes expecting his death.

**"YOU JUST GOT YO ASS SCHOOLED BY A DEADLAST SO DROP THE FATE SHIT CUZ ITS GETTING ON MY NERVES NO JUSTU!" **cried Naruto as he tapped Neji on the forhead.

" You lose Neji"

Genma smiled" Shousha Uzumaki Naruto" The crowd roared in applause.

Chapter end

* * *

**_Move List_**

**_Konbostu(soul punisher): It's a taijustu move from the moon clan. Naruto punches a person in the stomach then sends a wave of chakra that pushes all air out of the body. Making a person suffocate from the lack of air. This will send a bluish clone out the back of a person this clone is nothing but air. The clone looks exactly like the one who has been punched. If the clone hits someone the air will seep into the persons skin and overload and might kill the person._ **

**does anybody have a name for the Arrow-gun**

**Sorry for the short chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**To Hoyt:**

**Wow I thought you were smart, but nope you are a total retard lets start of with some stuff:**

**1. All matter is made of atoms, space is matter, therefore it is made of atoms. Naruto picked up a line of atoms. I didn't say anything about air.**

**2. You said that to make a mushroom cloud you need enough power and that power is enough to destroy most of Konoha. You do know there are a lot of things that make mushroom cloud. Cars explosions, when you slap your hand in water it does it, even those little mushroom things that if you touch it shoots out its pores, infact I just saw commercial were this guy exploded a missle and he wasn't half a Konoha away from the car. so you mean everytime these things happen most of my town blow up. That has to be the biggest pile of bullshit I ever heard in my life**

**3. I used fabric of space because of the Super strings theory you know the theory I have been using this whole time a theory thought by Albert Eienstien. **

**4. Even if you could prove this wrong i'm still going to use it anyway**

**So you can shove some fat chick and your review up your ass.**

**Thank you and review soon**

**Yes Naruto is the son of the 4th

* * *

**

In the Judges area

"Looks we found ourselves a canidate" said judge #1

"I mean look all of them, even the feudal lords of other countries think he should become a chuunin" said Judge #2

"Yeah except one" said Judge #3

"Who" said the other 2 judges

"The one who's going to bust through that door"

Just as he said the woman and girl with the Sun headbands bust in the room"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE THAT DEMON A PROMOTION" screamed the woman

"Yeah what mom said!" screamed the girl

" Sorry honorable wife and daughter of the fourth, but the feudal lords agreed, we agreed, even kages nodded their heads in agreement. The only people who didn't agree is most of the villagers and you two" said judge #2

"That demon would be the death of this village" screamed the girl

" Why do you call him a demon, even though when the match started he was easily able to kill the Hyuuga and allowed to but didn't" said #3

"He could be acting" yelled the woman

"If he was that good to be able to fool 1 kage, 193 Jounins, 212 Chuunin, & 56 Anbu then he needs to be promoted to jounin" said #1

The woman and child stomped out the room knowing it was a lost cause "what a bitch" said #2

* * *

Somewhere in the arena 

Sasuke was seething in anger."Don't worry Sasuke your still stronger than him" said Kakashi

"Yeah, thats right I am an Uchiha an elite he should bow down to me. Any secrets he have I will uncover it with the the Sharingan"

Then Kakashi had a sinister grin"Sasuke how about you skip your match" Sasuke started to release killing intent but Kakashi was unfazed" That way you will be able to copy more things from Naruto, and stay fresh for the invasion for when you fight Gaara, since Naruto doesn't have speed he can't possibly beat Gaara" Sasuke put on the same grin and nodded

* * *

Was walking back to the waiting room to see some of the other ninja. Then he noticed Gaara started to realease a massive amount of killing intent causing everyone in the room ."Mother wants your blood" said Gaara with a blood crazed grin 

"Your mother can suck my balls" said Naruto in a bored tone as he sat in a chair against the wall.

Gaara then sent his sand to crush Naruto where he sat. When he dismissed the sand Naruto was gone. Then the thick blade of **Moon's Chaos **was at his neck. Everyone could have sworn the rooms temperature dropped. " My, my Gaara mean are we to just destroy my chair what did it do to you oh well don't let it happen again." said Naruto as he slit the neck only for it to turn to sand.

"I will kill you" said Gaara realeasing more bloodlust as he walked out of the corner

"We can fight later I just want some rest."

"Fine it will help me enjoy spilling your blood even more"

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara please come to the arena" yelled the announcer

It was the match everybody in the audience been waiting for. Almost Everybody was on the edge of their seats in anticipation.

Gaara then Shuunshined(sp? no, seriously help me out) to the center of the arena."Uchiha Sasuke, please come to the arena" yelled the announcer

That's when a peice paper fell drifted toward he quickly grabbed and inspected it for a few seconds. He took a few seconds and read the paper."Sasuke has just pussied out everybody, that's right big bad avenger is now Big Wet Sloppy Pussy" yelled the announcer

"You know what thats making me feel like an asshole Uzumaki Naruto you will now fight Gaara"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME" Naruto screamed before he began walking on to the field.

"Are you serious? Naruto asked the announcer

"Yes"

"Man, why you gonna god-damn make me go god-damn fight in this god-damn arena god-damn again god dammitt"(1) Naruto mumbled out loud for everyone to hear

"Cause I am the announcer guy and what I say goes"

"Man, this some old bull shit"

* * *

**Reasons:**

**1. don't worry about the under lines it would just be easier to read**

**The new name for the gun will be "shinku getsuei-boruto" or crimson moon-bolt name thought up by Shrapnelman**

**The gun will be about as big as a sawn-off shot gun on the bottom of the barrel is a razor sharp saw that slightly extends so you can fight in close range when needed. The color of the gun will be a blood red while the handle is black and will be about the size of a normal 9mm pistol that if you press a button it will become horizontol with the barrel so you can handle it like a knife.**

**RnR or I will piss on your cat motherfucker **


	8. Chapter 8

**What up my bitches, hos, prostitutes, scandalous skeezers, and stunts**

_Okay about the story Naruto is not the strongest in the world he still needs to train. Here is the plot_

_After being accidently killed by Akatsuki during the one month training of the Chuunin exams. Naruto is trained by Kami and Shinigami to rescue his mother from a village that wants to rule over heaven and hell, but can he rescue his mother from a village so powerful that their gennin are stronger than Kyuubi_

_Naruto if ranked compared to that village would be about lower chuunin so it could be still interesting to read. Oh, yeah one more thing its pretty much a huge Orgy_

**READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Also Let me clarify some things in the Moon clan everything about them is based on the negative emotion people have towards them while Sun is the positive emotion. but for some reason everyone likes the Moon clan and everyone kinda hate the Sun clan infact it was an arranged marriage between the 4th and his wife really Arashi thought she was a bitch**

**So that means that Naruto can do sun justus it just won't be as strong as his sister since everyone in konoha loves her and vice versa since nobody hates her**

**Me no own (this just goes out for the whole story)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Naruto still couldn't believe that he was forced to fight again. He just wanted sit and relax but nope it just had to be Fuck-wit-Naruto day he would have quit if he it wasn't for that it may have cause him to lose his chance for a promotion. " Before we start can I please have a 30 minute break before I fight" asked Naruto

"Fine, but if your not here in exactly 30 minutes you will be disqualified"

With that Naruto just walked to the waiting room. When he reached the room he was going to just sit down and sleep until to decide that he wanted to walk around in the stands. He started to walk and he saw Kakashi and Sasuke or who he would like to call: faggott #1 (Sasuke) and maybe a faggott cause all he does is read porn instead of taking off that mask and if he looks good to a girl gets some pussy instead of letting his girlfriend be his right hand or if he is ugly his right hand might not want to be his girlfriend causing him to probably become gay #2(Kakashi). Sure it's a long name but it really could be true.

Well Naruto walked toward them and he yelled " HELLO BITCHES?"

Causing both Kakashi and Sasuke to look towards the noise"How did you find us dobe?" asked Sasuke

"Well you weren't hiding Sasgay"

"Yes we were we had a genjustu up"

"I guess your gay must have turned the illusion off" said Naruto

"Well demon what do you want" asked the scarecrow

" I kinda want to know why you pussied out Sasuke"

"Cause I want to, you want to know why dobe?" asked Sasuke as he glared at Naruto

"Cause you're a cock fucking dick riding ho bag that gets off on watching gay porn" Naruto replied

"I'm not gay dobe"

"yes you are I can even prove it"

" fine"

"fine what"

"prove it"

"Well if you weren't gay how come you haven't went out with any of your fan girls yet"

"cause they are weak" replied Sasuke

"That would be your typical answers Sasuke so you haven't even thought about just having sex with them" he got no answers"Is there any girls you even like"still no answers "If there was nobody I liked and I had thousands of fangirls I would be tear some ass up if not that go out with them then have sex, but that's just me just a non homosexual guy that would love some pussy right about now.(remember technically his mind aged to about 15-16)

crickets were chirping

Sasuke ran off crying with Kakashi chasing after him.

**"damn Naruto that was harsh"**

_"Yeah it was"_

**" Do you think he will ever embrace his sexuality"**

_"I don't know but if ever show it in front of me I will beat the living mother fucking shit out of him"_

**"Be careful he might like it, on another note do you have the sudden urge to protect your money and your balls"**

_"Yeah, but I don't know why that never happens"_

**"Well Naruto your old enough for me to give you the talk...**" hold up I know the talk"...**Not that talk I'm talking about bitches. Bitches are women or men who like to take: control, your money, and your manhood. Bitches #1 are hos or prostitutes that have more self confidence. They will give "some" out for money then will cause hold "it" back trying leech more out. That's just one type and you know when one's coming from the urges of you needing to protect your money and manhood."**

**"Bitches #2 are what I like to call cock blockers. As the name suggest they like to make sure that you don't get "any". They usually try to protect a friend sometimes they don't even know the person they will still cock block. GOD DAMMITT COCK BLOCKERS I COULD'VE HAD SOME PUSSY BUT NO THEY HAD JUST BUTT INTO SHIT THAT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THEM I MEAN THAT FACE THOSE TITTIES THAT ASS OH I WOULD HAVE TORE THAT UP(insert sob)"**

_"man you are alright"_

**"Yeah I'm good"**

_"That's some old bullshit"_

**"Yeah it is. Now to know they are coming is that you will feel a slight pain in the ass, and the terror of the feeling just before you are kicked in the nuts"**

**"Bitches #3 or what you probably remember as a banshee. I'm not even going to go into details of this except there are levels in this and the worst banshee possible is a pink haired ones and black haired (insert gasp). The urge you would feels is a slight head ache"**

**"The worst out of all of them is Bitches #4. They are Bitches #1-3 combined and you will feel all the urges. Also these are very very rare espicially if the have black hair they are the absolute worst. You will notice the bitch if you suddenly feel the urges gone who you look at him or her" **thats when kyuubi noticed Naruto's face**" Naruto what's wrong"**

_"Oh my God, I feel all the urges"_

**"AWW MAN THAT IS FUCKED UP"**

_"How bad is it though"_

**" That is as bad as Kami coming here and punch you in the face, Jesus coming here and slapping you, and Shinigami saying good job, then they all gather and beat the living shit out of you ,then back in you, then out and in again, While Orochimaru is square dancing with michael jackson singing we are family, and Madonna is strip dancing in front of you"**

_" OH SHIT I GOTTA HIDE"_

_"OH NO I THE URGES JUST KICKED INTO OVERDRIVE"_

**"WE'RE TO LATE NOOOOOOO"**

and thats when Naruto's sister showed up and the urges went away.


	9. Chapter 9

**What is up my peeps, readers, and reviewers sorry for the almost year long delay **

**Really I don't have a reason I almost was going to put this story down but I couldn't disappoint my many fans**

**AND WE ARE GOING WITH CHOICE C) HE KICK HER ASS HARD THIS TIME AND WORSE THE NEXT TIME**

**Though there will be some changes **

Moon's Judgement description has been bothering me for so long I mean really "as big as table" I deserve to slap my self lets change that 

Moon's Judgement: Everything is the same Except as big as a Hummer use your imagination on which version they all seem the same to me BIG AS A MOTHER FUCKER 

**You know whats the great thing about chapter 8 nobody can really get mad at me for the Bitch thing because Kyuubi is a fox therefore a Canine (I think) so he can say bitches **

**Not all men and women have these senses only people who are close to some kind of Animal like the Aburames, Inuzukas, and Jinchuuriki, maybe Kisame. BUT NOT LIKE JIRAIYA

* * *

**

ch9 Lowered Expectations

There in front of Naruto he saw his "sister" Akari. She was as about how tall he used to be. She had long black spiky at the top hair with golden blotches in random paterns. Her hair looks like she stuck it in grease making it hard and looked pretty uncomfortable. Her face was roundish in an ino way. She had really pointy nose and thin lips. Then she had elfish ears that folded. Then on top of that she was flat chested a flat surface has a bigger bump then she does and didn't have an ass.( Naruto isn't checking her out I'm just showing you how pathetic her love life will be)

**"OH MY KAMI WHO I DESPISE SHES HIDEOUS!" Kyuubi yelled then threw up all over his cage and fainted making a loud clang noise as his head fell in to the bars.**

Naruto may have thought he was overreacting but he had to admit she wasn't much to look at.. He was just glad they weren't identical twins."Well, well, if it isn't the kyuubi brat" she said with a voice that makes nails scratching on chalk board seem like a blessing to hear.

Naruto doesn't hate his sister he feels sorry for her but he doesn't hate her. To him it really depended on the first words she said to him which was Kyuubi brat. He couldn't really judge her though because she probably doesn't know they were siblings.

"Hold up who the hell do you think you are calling a brat you bitch" Naruto wouldn't really use those kind of words at a female but when she called him a kyuubi then a brat especially when it was this bitch oh yeah the ability to call herself a female had been taken away.

"So I see my brother or should I say demon is still alive" said Akari

Ok know Naruto hates his sister.

"So how was it growing up alone since mom left you I bet it was nightmare but you deserve it you pitiful scum shit." exclaimed Akari with a grin that Naruto wanted to slap off her face

"You know what your voice makes me want kill you and everyone around me but I'm not so I'm just gonna leave it with a fuck you and have a shitty day" said naruto as he walked off.

"You inferior peice of shit don't you walk away from me. That's why mom left you cause all you did was cry after you had the seal put on you and with her super intellect **(an: pfft)**she knew you was a demon. So she left you and thats why you have the life you deserve!" yelled Akari

"You know what I don't even believe I was born in the same hospital let alone know my umbilical cord was connected to that child- leaving peice of trash you know what, she is worse than trash she is the scum that trash wishes to become after years of building but will never reach that height of atrociousness!" yelled Naruto as he got all up in that bitches face.

"You take that back about mom" she growled

"No" Naruto leaned in her face" So what the fuck you going to do about it you mufugly **(mother fucking ugly just incase you didn't guess)** bitch" Naruto growled out as he was spiting all over her face as he talked on purpose of course.

In to what seemed to Naruto in slow motion she punched the wall making a deep dent 5 ft around. Naruto was shocked can a person from the Moon clan really be this weak.

Akari read from his face"I see you're scared of my power demon"

Naruto's face went back to normal and he said in emotionless tone"Please"

Naruto put his finger to the wall and flicked it and the whole back row wall flew off into the sky disappearing miles off from what they could not see anymore and yes I mean all the row. Finally attracting the attention of everyone in the arena. Akira could only gape.

**

* * *

Elsewhere (Where else?( yeah ponder on that bitch!)) **

Deep in the forest sound and sand nin were finally able to the snakes so they could infiltrate Konoha.

"Thank Orochimaru were finally finished with these stupid snakes" said the Lead So. nin

"I know those seals and summoning them things takes fuking forever my ass is killing me I mean I bet my ass is so red it hurts when I touch" said the Lead Sa. nin

"If I hear another comment about your ass from you I will kill you in your sleep" said L. So. nin

"N-n-no you won't" said the L. Sa. nin

"Yes I can I'm a ninja I could fucking kill you and get paid for it"

"No your a whore" whispered the L. Sand Ninja

"I HEARD THAT THATS WHY WE KILLED YOUR KAZEKAGE" yelled the sound ninja

All the Sand nin in the area stared at the Sound nin. All the Sound nin glared at him.

"What did you say?" asked the Sand ninja

"Oh I was talking to my self isn't that right Sally. That's right Now go finish your homework and I 'll go fix you your cars so we can eat penguins and polar bears live in cold places and taste good with crayons" Said the L So.nin trying to act crazy so they will forget about what he said and it was working.

"Are we going to be safe around him"said a Sa. nin

They then noticed a shadow over them.They all looke up and notice a very long shape thing coming straight towards them "RUN" someone yelled.

The long wall fell onto all of the snakes crushing them into a "poof." The impact kicking up dust everywhere. None of the ninjas died but some how all of the snake summoning seals were destroyed from the debris.

"SONOVA BITCH" yelled the L.So. Nin

* * *

Arena

Akari and everyone was shocked I mean yeah he knocked back a 100 ft' wall. But he flicked a wall and it dissappeared from sight.

"You are pathetic Akari." Naruto walked away again

Akari was fuming this this demon was calling her pathetic. She lost control of herself she formed the Rasengan and dashed at Naruto. Naruto sent chakra to his hand and spun it as fast as he could he grabbed her hand as the spins seem to meld together Naruto sent a pulse of chakra from his hand disrupting Akira's swirling ball of destruction he grabbed her cold hands and pulled her in.

"SLURP DICK BITCH!" screamed Naruto as he gave her tha left hook sending her flying to the arena everybody watching her body flying through the air. She was able to catch herself landing on the ground only thing hurting is her pride. The punch wasn't really a punch more of a push. Naruto leaped after her into the arena. The announcer guy was already a the bottom of the arena knowing exactly where this is going.

"Announcer guy do you think instead me fighting Gaara I can fight Akari."

"Sure"

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Akari Namikaze hajime" the announcer vanished

"You made a horrible mistake demon"

* * *

**In the Vip stands**

Kushina Namikaze was loving this her daughter was going to finish what her beloved husband and finish the Kyuubi she would go down there and do it herself but the demon wasn't worth her time.

* * *

Akari got into a stiff stance. Naruto was wobbling around a lot like he was drunk" Hey bitchy sisy you heard of the drunken fist fighting style right" Naruto said in a drunk tone of voice

"Yes I have demon"

"Well guess what I made a new style I call the **drunken abusive husband fighting style(1)** allow me to demonstrate."

Naruto instantly appeared front her with a pot of extremely hot coffee in his hand "Bitch you call this coffee!" as he threw the hot brew on her burning the shit out of her but not causing scars. She recoverd quickly and saw he had a plate full of fried chicken in his hand he picked up a leg and took a bite threw his plate down and yelled" Bitch this chicken cold" and slapped the shit out of her. This time he slapped her and yelled out" Bitch make me a sandwich"

Akari ran towards Naruto and punched him in the face making him seem a lot less intimidating.

"So now the real fight begins" said Naruto

chapter ends

* * *

**moves list**

**1 drunken abusive husband fighting style- Naruto casts a genjustu to make himself seem more intimidating so the person will less likely strike back when they do obviously it goes away. the taijustu is really him just slapping people around and throwing hot coffee on people. I will come up with new ideas for this style KEEP IN MIND THIS NOT HIS MAIN FIGHTING STYLE HE WILL ONLY USE IT ON CERTAIN PEOPLE LIKE : SASUKE SAKURA KAKASHI AKARI MAYBE KABUTO**

**PLEASE NOBODY TAKE OFFENSE AND FLAME ME FOR THE FIGHTING STYLE SINCE NARUTO DOESN'T CONSIDER HER A WOMAN ANYMORE**


End file.
